The story of Rydellington
by Becca1114
Summary: This is a sequel to the story of Raura. It is set in the present time and involves a lot more romance, drama and betrayal. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**THE STORY OF RYDELLINGTON**

**A sequel to the story of Raura**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Rydel POV**

Over 2 years ago I got married to the guy I still and always will love and although things were tough at times we always got through our disagreements. There really was nothing that could break us apart. The fans were so supportive of all our relationships and even Riker's little girl who came to all concerts and loved being in the spotlight and getting asked for pictures and autographs. She didn't quite understand why all that was happening to her but didn't question her popularity either. She had Riker's nose, smile and blonde hair but Vanessa's eyes. She is definitely a daddy's girl so if there's anyone who can get her to do stuff it is Riker. She is also a huge girly girl and everyone says she is exactly like me at that age which must be why we get on so well. I love spending time with Rylee. Ratliff and I often babysit when Riker and Vanessa go out or want a sleep or even just to get baby time with her. She was a gorgeous child and of course having Riker as a dad had the best manners and was really nice and as well behaved as a baby could be. We all still lived together, it's easier this way with band rehearsal and working out everything and secretly no one could even picture not living in the same house as each other. We had come so far in the past 2 years which has been intense, crazy but absolutely amazing. We put out 2 EP's and a full length album and just finished recording for our second album, a few music videos and played at the White House and even Wango Tango on the main stage which are memories I will never forget and I know it's only going to get better from here. We went to Australia, Europe and Japan last year which was an incredible experience. This year we started our world tour! Life is amazing.

**Ross POV**

I had loved filming Austin and Ally but when the news came of a 4th season I was a bit disappointed. I loved doing it but from tour I was already so tired and worn out but the news for a Teen Beach Movie 2 was even harder to take in and accept because we had to put our world tour on hold and I felt bad that my band had to stop for me but they were all super supportive. I am only 18 and part of me just wants a break from acting and just focus on music but I could never do that to Laura, not until Austin and Ally is over. Working with Laura and having her live with me had pushed us closer at some point but now I was becoming a real idiot and nearly ruined things a few times. Me being tired from working all the time made me snap at her and also not wanting to go out as much as her made her upset with me but I still loved her deeply.

**Riker POV**

My little girl was now 18 months and I still had a hard time leaving her with anyone that wasn't me. When I went on stage I missed her so ran off straight after we were finished and gave her a big sweaty hug while Vanessa always yelled at me to have a shower first but I couldn't wait. Her first word was "dad" which I was stoked with and now she knows a lot more words. She can walk now and has started dancing along to our music when we rehearse. She has a lot of rhythm and balance for her age and she would always sit down next to Rydel when she did yoga and copy. I love my little girl more then anything even if she was made from a mistake, it's a mistake I would never change.

**Rocky POV**

I had found many girlfriends but dumped them all, none lasting more then a couple weeks. I just wanted to find the right girl and it seemed to be easy for everyone except me. Girls love me, I think it's the hair but they all seemed to only like me for my name rather then who I actually am. Sometimes it's hard being famous to know if girls are after you or your fame but I still wouldn't ever change a thing and one day I will find someone amazing. When Ross filmed Teen Beach Movie in Puerto Rico, me and Maia became very close again. We cuddled most nights but didn't go beyond that. We went to once and I was excited but Riker decided to ring to see where I was at 4am so I said I went for a walk then he made me come back to the room. Also Ashton's dad brought Ashton over a few times in the 3 months. He was so big now and got on well with Rylee considering the age was about a year difference. They played in the sand together on the beach while Ross and Maia were filming.

**Ryland POV**

A lot has happened in 18 months and 2014 was by far the best year yet and it was only half way through which meant so many more amazing memories to come. I was still with Rebecca but with her going to school and me traveling all the time with R5 we rarely saw each other and it took a massive toll on the relationship. We would argue about me wanting her to leave school and her wanting me to stop touring but neither would give up our life to be together which was understandable. I couldn't expect her to leave school and I really shouldn't even ask and she only argues back because I start it. We were finally home for a week then we had to continue the US part of the world tour then a few other places and then film TBM2. Rebecca was soon on summer vacation but I would be on tour. Our schedules didn't cooperate with each other at all which really sucked.

**Ratliff POV**

Ever since I met the Lynches a few years back my life has changed for the better. It was a perfect life I lived and every day I wondered how I got so lucky. I had great friends and family, an amazing career and a perfect wife. Rydel is by far the greatest change in my life. Ever since I met her my life has been better. Now that she is mine and I am hers, it really makes life perfect. I really loved her more then anything and I can't wait for the day we get to start creating mini versions of ourselves and raise the perfect family.

**MONDAY 19TH MAY 2014**

**Ryland POV**

Right now R5 were in the basement rehearsing. Laura, Vanessa, Stormie and Mark were watching R5 while I was upstairs playing with Rylee in the lounge room. I've been playing dolls way to much lately for a 17 year old guy, but seeing my niece smile was worth every second of embarrassment. Rebecca was on her way over from school so we could finally catch up after the long wait. We hadn't seen each other in over a month since I was so busy and touring and she had school. I was nervous but excited to see the girl I love and was eager to be able to see her and touch her and kiss her just like when we were first dating and had all the time in the world. 10 minutes later the doorbell rang so I take Rylee's hand and lead her to the door, opening it to see Bec standing there in her school uniform which happened to actually look so sexy. It gave off the typical private school rich kid look with a short skirt and blazer with a tie. "Hey Bec" I smile and hug her. "Hey Ryland, how have you been"? She asks. "Yeah great, you" I ask. "Good" She smiles. It went into an uncomfortable silence but Rebecca soon spoke to clear the awkwardness. "Hey Rylee" She smiles bending down to Rylee's height. Rylee smiles wide and runs to hug her legs. "Hi Becca. Uncle RyRy kept saying you would come back" She giggles as Bec picks her up and places her on her hip. I close the door behind her and lead her to the lounge room then Bec puts Rylee down and we watch her play alone with her dolls. "I really missed you" I admit. "Awww Ryland. I missed you too, so much. But we have the entire summer to catch up. One week left of school" She reminds smiling. I hadn't told her I would be gone for the whole summer yet to finish the US tour and other places and also to film the Teen Beach Movie sequel. "Yeah" I smile falsely. "Uh oh. Don't tell me you have more tour"? She frowns. "Uh no. I don't. I can't wait to spend the summer with you" I lie. I didn't have the heart to ruin the first time we had together in a while so I had to lie. I hated doing it but I didn't know how to tell her. "Good" She smiles then cuddles up to me on the lounge. Rylee crawls onto my lap and cuddles up with us two and we all giggle. Soon both beautiful girls on my lap had fallen asleep so I stay there, not wanting to move. I loved cuddling Rylee and now I had Bec to hold close to me again.

**Riker POV**

Rylee was upstairs with my baby bro and his girlfriend while we rehearsed but as soon as it finished I ran upstairs to see her asleep on Rylands lap with Bec snuggled up to his side. Ross snapped a picture which caused Ryland to open his eyes. "Thought you were asleep" Ross shrugs. "Nope. Just resting" He says. "Ill take Rylee up to her crib" I say and pick my daughter up and walk her upstairs. She starts crying as I tuck her in so I hold her to my chest and bounce her slightly then sing softly to her. She always settled when hearing me sing. Even any of R5 singing she would smile and settle straight away. She falls back asleep when I get to the end of One Last Dance so I lay her back down, tuck her in and go back downstairs to see Rebecca had woken up. "Hey Becca! Long time no see" I beam running over to hug her. "Hey Riker, how have you been"? She asks. "Yeah I've been great, you"? I question. "Hard without seeing all of you but it can only get better having the whole summer to spend" She smiles. "Uh" I start. "Yeh it'll be amazing" Ryland interjects. "Yeh um Ryland can I talk to you in the kitchen"? I ask. He nods and we both walk to the kitchen. "Why haven't you told Bec we are leaving for the summer" I whisper yell. "I don't know how to tell her. It will break her. She was so excited" He tells. "She deserves to know Ryland. You have to face her and lying wont help" I say. "I know. I just want a few normal days with her. Please give me that" He begs. "I'm not going to tell her. It's not my right but you really need to and fast" I glare then leave up to my room as he goes back to Bec in the lounge room.

**Laura POV**

I had just found out that I wouldn't be going on tour with Ross and now was the time to tell him. I know he was excited for me to go and being away from him for so long will be painful but we can get through it. We were sitting on his bed, making out when I place my hand to his chest and pull away. "What's up babe"? He asks. "Ross. I need to tell you something" I whisper, looking up at him. "Uh oh. This sounds serious" He says while sitting up properly. "Yeah it is. Well I have just gotten the news that I get to finally record an album. A full length album which is what I've been waiting to do for years now" I start. "That's amazing Laur. I'm proud" He smiles. "But why is it serious"? He asks. "I will have to record when you're on tour" I choke out. "So you're not coming with me"? He asks. "I'm sorry Ross but this is my dream" I half smile. "I know. I will miss you Laur. I'm not letting you go until I leave" He smiles and leans down to kiss me. We start making out again. "If we are quiet this can go further" He winks. "Ross no. I've already told you I'm not having sex with you while anyone is in the house" I remind. "Fine" He groans. "Lets just go back to kissing" I smirk then lean down to kiss him again but he pulls away. "Sorry Laura but I'm really tired" He shrugs. "You didn't seem too tired a minute ago" I remind. "Yeah I wasn't really thinking straight then. Raincheck though"? He asks. "Whatever" I sigh then get off the bed and leave the room and as usual he doesn't follow or apologize. I run into my room and start crying like most days. He was so sweet and caring like old Ross and then within a second he changed into a Ross that I hate. He always does this. "Laur. What did Ross do this time"? Vanessa asks walking into the room and giving me a hug. She knows we've been having trouble and arguing about everything. "He doesn't even care anymore Ness" I cry. "He's stupid Laur. If he doesn't show you how amazing and perfect you are then he doesn't deserve you. I think it's time you move on" Vanessa suggests and just at the mere mention of not being with Ross made my heart crack. "I don't know. I still love him but I guess it's what I have to do" I shrug. "I'm gonna go talk to him" She says and before I have a chance to stop her, she leaves.

**Vanessa POV**

I storm into Ross's room and find him lying in bed so I rip the blankets off him and he groans. "Ross do you even realize that you're losing Laura? Does she even mean anything to you anymore? You have to stop being an idiot before she leaves you forever" I half yell. "Wow sorry that I'm so tired and just want to sleep for once. She's just complaining" He scoffs then pulls the blankets over his head. I sigh loudly then race out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Work always seemed to get in the way of Raura and I felt sorry for my sister to have to go through this for a guy who doesn't deserve her.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Rebecca POV**

I had missed Ryland so much and spending the whole afternoon together was perfect. It made me remember how much I actually liked him and wanted him to be mine forever. "Goodbye Ryland. I shall see you on the weekend. Then starting next week we have the whole summer together" I smile and hug him. "I love you" He says then kisses my lips for the first time in months. "I love you too" I smile then get in my limo and drive home. I get home then go straight up to my bedroom and have a shower then go to bed since it was 10pm and I had school tomorrow.

**Rydel POV**

It was great to finally be back in my own bed with Ratliff cuddling me. One thing I missed with tour was these quiet nights together just staying in bed and talking. "I love you" He whispers then kisses me hard. I pull away and whisper back "I love you". He grabs my waist and rolls over ontop of me then we start making out. He slips his hand up my top and squeezes my boob after undoing my bra and taking it off. "Our room is furthest away from everyone" he winks. "Ratliff it's too risky. Do you not remember when Riker nearly killed you the first time they found out? Then Riker and Rocky giving the silent treatment to me. Or the last time they found out and Riker nearly threw up from being so disgusted" I remind. "That was months ago. We are married and I'm 21, you're 20 so it's not unheard of to have sex" He defends. "We were married last time. And only a year younger" She states. "Come on Del. We haven't done it in forever and I miss your touch" He whines. "Okay fine. Just let me lock the door" I wink and get out of bed to lock the door then run back to bed giggling. As soon as I land on the bed, he kisses me hard and slips a tongue inside my mouth. I pull his shirt off and boxers down as he pulls my pajamas off then my underwear. He puts his condom on then lines up my hole and goes to put it in but it wasn't sliding in without the usual saliva it normally has making it go in easy. "Do you mind"? He winks. I roll my eyes and suck his dick quickly and he rubs me to make me wet then it slips in easy. He goes slow for longer then usual, trying not to be too noisy but after a while we went at a bit slower then our usual full pace but still fast. I was moaning, trying to be quiet but failing and the bed was squeaking. "Ratliff we're being too noisy" I puff. He stops then lifts me off the bed and onto the ground and continues with me facing him and holding onto his waist tightly as my moans go right into his ear and the occasional kiss gets planted on his cheek. I had to bury my mouth into his neck so the sound of my moans were blocked and not so loud. He then starts moaning and I was realizing how bad of an idea this was. We couldn't stop being loud so hopefully everyone is fast asleep. When we get to our end Ellington carries me onto the bed and we fall asleep, naked.

**TUESDAY 20TH 2014**

**Rydel POV**

The next morning we wake up at 7am and know everyone will be asleep as usual so take showers then go to the kitchen where all my brothers are surprisingly awake. "Hey lovebirds. Have fun last night"? Rocky asks with the biggest smirk on his face. "Oh gosh" I blush and put my head down. "I'll take that as a yes" He smiles. "Rockyyy" I groan. "Different name then what you were moaning last night" He jokes. "Rocky stop" Riker warns. "Yeah! Can't you see they're both bright red from embarrassment that they can't keep quiet and the whole house found out" Ross chuckles. "Oh no. Mum and dad" I panic. "Don't worry over dads snoring mum wouldn't of heard anything" Ryland states. "Rydel can we talk"? Riker asks. "Depends if you'll get angry, judgey or disgusted"? I ask. "No I won't" He tells. I nod and we both go into the lounge room. "So about last night, I just want to say that I'm okay with it. You're married and have been for a while and you're 20. I guess this should be mums job but since she's unaware I want to talk to you about it" He says. "Well this day couldn't possibly be more awkward so okay" I shrug. "Well I just want you to know the basics. People have sex because-" he starts. "Nope turns out it could be more awkward" I say and stand up to leave. "Rydel. Sit" He glares. I sigh and sit down and listen. "So people have sex for many reasons. It could be for love, pleasure or making babies. They're just a few examples and all reasons are okay. It's natural to want to sleep with someone when you get hormonal but there are also dangers. You could get pregnant and although it has worked for me it is extremely difficult and has slowed down my career. You could also get diseases so I want to take you both for a test just to make sure you're healthy and don't have any infections or diseases that could spread to one another. Sex isn't all bad. It makes you feel so good and if it's with someone you love, it makes it so much better. If you feel safe while doing it with a certain person then go ahead but if you at all feel in danger you have to tell them no. You have to respect each others bodies and listen to each other. The most important thing is to be safe. Always make Ratliff use a condom and if you want I can organize for you to be on the pill but you have to be committed and take it everyday. You can talk to me about anything Rydes. Do you have any questions"? He asks. "Thank you for the talk Riker. And I don't want to be on the pill but trust me he always uses protection and I guess we should get tested. For now I don't have any questions but if I do I will come to you" I smile and hug him. This was way less awkward then I thought it would be and I didn't even think of getting tested so I'm glad we had the talk. "Okay ill always be here to talk" He smiles. "I should go check on Rylee but are you sure you haven't ever wondered anything"? He asks. "Nothing I don't already know" I answer. "Okay. I'll book you in to get tested and the wait is normally a day or two so ill let you know when and I'll take you two" He says. "Thank you heaps Riker. You're the best big brother ever" I say as he smiles at me then goes upstairs. I walk back in the kitchen to my husband and other brothers.

**Riker POV**

"Hey Rylee. You're awake" I smile and pick my daughter up and out of her crib. "Yes daddy" She smiles. "Come on let's get you changed" I say and put her on the change table and sing the song I made up just for her to sing along to and make this slightly more fun. "Lift you up and put you down on the table, dancing out your pants. Undo the diaper and replace it with a clean one, ready for the days plans. Not before I find some clothes that have been left out by gran. I put this blue and white polka dot dress on and then. We take you off the table and make sure you look good. Thinking about when to go downstairs and get you some food. I give you a kiss and you give me a hug. Lets go downstairs my little love bug" I sing with her singing the occasional word. "I love you daddy" She smiles as I carry her downstairs. "I love you my little Rylee" I smile and kiss the top of her head. When we get to the kitchen my daughters eyes widen as she sees Rydel. "Aunty Rydel" Rylee smiles and holds her arms out as I pass her to my sister. "Hey Rylee. You gonna have some breakfast" She asks. Rylee looked at her confused. She was only 18 months and couldn't understand or say that many words. "Yeah" Rylee screams after finally comprehending after Rydel puts her bowl of food in front of her. Rydel feeds her and soon everyone else had come downstairs. "Goodmorning Ross" Laura smiles and hugs Ross. "Morning babe" He says, kissing her lips. "So I was thinking we could go out for lunch today"? Laura asks hopeful. "Nah not today" He rejects. "Oh okay" Laura frowns. "Now you're mad" He states. "Well yeah. Ross you never want to do anything anymore. Where's the Romantic, sweet Ross who used to surprise me? Because I like him a hell of a lot better then this Ross" Laura yells then storms off. "Rydel can you look after Rylee for a bit"? I ask. "Yeah sure" She smiles. "Okay thanks. Ross, basement now" I state and walk downstairs with him following. "Ross what is going on with you"? I ask. I was worried about my brother. "Nothing" He shrugs. "Ross you need to stop snapping at everyone, especially Laura. You'll lose her if you keep acting like a complete dick. I don't get where the old Ross went? What happened to him"? I ask. "I'm just tired okay it's hard to do all this work at my age and I can't quit anything because of the stupid contracts. But so what if I'm a little moody at times, didn't realize it was a crime" Ross scoffs. "It's not you Ross. And it's never sometimes, it's all the time and no one deserves the way you talk to us. I want to help you but I can't because you just get defensive and it's impossible to have a serious conversation" I say. "I don't need help. I'm fine" He defends. "What about when Laura finally can't hold on anymore. Then will you be fine"? I ask. "You need to treat her better Ross" I add. "Why would I take relationship advice from someone who has a child from a one night stand with my girlfriends sister"? He scoffs and hurries off to his room. I sigh and go upstairs to my siblings and they all look at me apologetically. "I'm so worried about him. He's impossible to manage and is ruining his life" I frown. "You've done all you can do. Maybe space is what he needs" Rydel shrugs. "What he needs is to wake up to himself before he loses everyone he cares about" I say.

**WEDNESDAY 21ST MAY 2014**

**Ross POV**

We had been rehearsing so much for tour and the cast for Teen Beach Movie had so many interviews in the last few days that I was so tired and exhausted. I went from waking up really early to an interview then straight to another couple after then rehearse until really late then sleep then repeat every day, my sleep time getting shorter each day. "Ross wake up. You promised you would take Laura to breakfast and she's been waiting for ages" Riker says while ripping my sheets off. "Tell her we will rain check. I just wanna sleep" I yawn. "No Ross. You can tell her yourself, get out of bed" He says basically dragging me by the arm and pulling me out of bed. "Fine" I scoff then go downstairs to see Laura in the lounge room with everyone but my parents. "Ross you're not dressed" Laura frowns. "Yeah um how about we take a rain check. I've been so busy this week and want to sleep a bit longer" I shrug. "No" She states. "Well you can't make me go" I spit. "No Ross. I mean no rain check. I can't do whatever this is anymore. I need to move on with my life and stop acting like this is actually working. We are done" She glares then goes up to her room. "Is she serious"? I ask the many eyes staring at me waiting for a reaction. "It was bound to happen eventually. I did warn you" Vanessa reminds then follows Laura's steps. "Just shut up okay" I yell and storm up to my room. I go back to sleep, trying to forget about everything.

**Ellington POV**

Yesterday Riker booked in to take Rydel and I to get tested and we luckily could get in today. "Rydel you ready to go"? I ask my wife who had just came down the stairs. "Yep" she answers. "Good" I smile then kiss her cheek. We get to the doctors about 5 minutes later and wait to be called while Riker went shopping for baby things. "Rydel Lynch" the doctor calls. "Good luck princess. It'll be fine" I smile, comforting my nervous wife. Minutes later I'm called and go in the room next door. Within 20 minutes we were both out of the room and got told we could get the results tomorrow. Riker drives home and as we walk in the door Rocky drags us all to the living room to watch the avengers.

**Ryland POV**

Mum and dad had just left to go get something for dinner and I was expecting Rebecca over a bit later since she was staying over the night but she came earlier then expected and started banging on the door. I go over and open it and she storms in straight away, angrier then ever. "Ryland how could you not tell me. I know you're going on tour then to film Ross's movie and here you've been leading me to believe the summer would be ours. You lied to me" She yells. "Bec I'm sorry but I didn't know how to tell you. You were so excited and I couldn't take that away from you" I plead. "So instead you make me look foolish. What were you even planning on doing? Just leaving so I wouldn't know where you were"? She asks. "I wanted to tell you but we finally got to see each other after the long wait and I didn't want to wreck it. I'm sorry" I apologize. "Well you've wrecked it anyway. Goodbye Ryland" She cries then turns towards the door. "What do you mean goodbye? Stay" I beg. "No" She glares. " We can talk about this" I say. "There's nothing to say. You leave in 2 days so I'll just see you in 3 months when you're back" She grudges and leaves without another word said. "I've screwed up" I say to Riker who just walked by. "How did you expect her to react? She was obviously going to find out eventually. Just hurts more that you didn't tell her yourself" He says. "I just wanted her to be happy. She's way too good for me" I sigh. "Just don't leave on a bad note" He says. We both go upstairs to get ross for dinner but he wasn't in his room. "Where is he"? I ask. "I don't know" Riker panics. We hear the door slam downstairs so run down to see a very drunk Ross. "Laura where are you" He slurs. "Ross mum and dad are going to kill you. What the fuck were you thinking? How did you even get alcohol? You're so stupid" Riker yells. "Shut up I need Laura. Get me Laura" He demands. "No you're not going to see Laura. You really don't want her to see you like this. Lets just go up to bed and sleep" I say but he won't budge. I have never seen any of my brothers drunk and ross is underage. He could get in serious trouble if this gets out. It would ruin his career if anyone saw him. "I heard my name what's goi-" Laura starts. "Laura baby I love you" Ross says while running to Laura. "Ross have you been drinking"? She asks shocked. "Laura I need you" He admits. "Ross we are over. Go to bed" She says. "Can you take me to bed"? He asks. "Uhh" she stutters and looks at us to approve. "Sure" She sighs and leads Ross upstairs.

**Laura POV**

I was extremely shocked when Ross came home drunk and I didn't know how to react. I care for him so much but he broke my heart and now wants me back. I take him upstairs and tuck him into bed then go to leave but feel him grab my hand. "Laura please stay. I am an idiot for letting you go once but I am not losing you again" He slurs. He sits up and tries to kiss me but I stop him. "Ross you're so drunk" I giggle. "I know. I don't feel well can you please stay"? He begs and gives me his puppy dog eyes that he knows I can't resist. "Fine. I'll stay until you fall asleep" I negotiate. "I don't want to go to sleep. I want to kiss you" He pouts. "Ross just close your eyes" I whisper, stroking his hair. He soon falls asleep which I expected. "Ross don't ever drink again. Please" I whisper then kiss his forehead and go back downstairs and see Stormie and Mark have just arrived with dinner. "How is he"? Riker whispers to me. "He's so drunk. But asleep now" I answer. He nods and we go get some Taco Bell for dinner and eat in front of the tv. After dinner I go check on Ross who is still fast asleep.

**NEXT MORNING- **

**THURSDAY 22ND MAY 2014**

**Ellington POV**

10AM I drove Rydel back to the doctors so we could find out the results. It was a 10 minute wait until we both went into the same room to know our results. I held her hand and stroked it while the envelope with the results was being opened by the doctor. He opens one then nods and then opens the other. "You are both negative from any diseases or infections. Congratulations" He announces. We both smile and hug each other then sign some papers and go back home to tell Riker the news.

**Ross POV**

I woke up with a massive headache and a blank memory. I look at the time which was 11:57AM. I decide to get up to try and hide the fact that I had been drinking so I brush my teeth then stumble downstairs. "Ross you're awake good cause we have to rehearse now" Rocky states. "Yeh sure" I half smile but inside was dreading hearing the loud noise. Everyone was watching except our parents who had gone to the shops to get things for tour which we were leaving for tomorrow. Half way through Aint no way my head was about to explode so I stopped playing and everyone looked at me. "I need to go to the toilet" I say and go upstairs, collapsing on the lounge and screaming into a pillow. "Ross"? Laura whispers while walking over to the lounge. "Oh hey Laura I just um" I stutter at a loss for words. "Are you okay"? She asks. "Laura I need to confess something" I say rubbing the back of my neck. "Of course. Anything" She smiles. "I was really upset that we broke up and I kind of went out and got drunk and I'm really sorry I know it's dumb I was just really missing you" I tell. "I know" she nods. "That I still love you or that I was drunk"? I ask. "Both. You came home super drunk and wouldn't stop saying that you need me back. Riker and Ryland also know. Ross I'm not going to get mad, it was your choice and it's also your choice whether or not you want to have me back but not until I know I can count on you again. Some things have happened lately and I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't because you were too tired or busy. I can't have that Ross, you need to be there for me like I was here for you last night" She says. "I know I've been really distant from everyone, including you but I don't want to be. I love you Laura and I won't treat you like that again. It took me losing you to figure out how much of a jerk I've been and I couldn't ever risk that again if you give me a second chance. Please Laura, don't give up on us. Not now, not ever. I love you baby" I say. "I can't stay mad at you" She smiles while jumping into my arms. "Yes I will have you back but please don't hurt me again. I love you" She smiles. "I love you so much Laura" I smile, the first real smile in months. "You should go back and rehearse" She reminds. "The noise is driving me crazy" I whine. "That's because you were stupid and decided to underage drink and now you're hungover and paying the consequences" She giggles. "Lets go somewhere quiet" I suggest while taking her hand and running to the kitchen. "Wow so quiet here Ross" She jokes. I give her a look to say hang on a minute then I write a note and run out the front door, grabbing Laura and I's shoes on the way out.

**Rocky POV**

It had been 20 minutes and Ross still hadn't come back from going to the toilet so I went upstairs to get him but instead I found a note placed on the kitchen bench which read:

**Me and Laura have gone out. Be back later. Love you X**

**~Ross**

It was unusual for Ross to miss rehearsal let alone leave right in the middle but nothing about Ross lately has been normal. I go back down to the basement and show everyone the note and we decide to stop and finally get around to packing for tour. Mum had already packed our concert clothes and dad and Ryland had gotten the instruments sorted so all we had to do was get our everyday clothes, pajamas, essentials and any games or entertainment we needed.

**Ross POV**

I had to make it up to Laura so I thought about taking her to the beach and just sitting down and cuddling on a blanket while watching the waves roll in. "Ross where are we going"? Laura giggles. "That's a surprise" I wink. "Thank you. I really missed this Ross" She smiles. I quickly glanced at my girlfriend and smiled at how lucky I was, then looked back to the road. I went to a beach that was a fair bit further away but always deserted so we wouldn't get interrupted. Just over an hour later we arrive and Laura smiles. "Is this the beach you always tell me about"? She asks. "Yeah I thought it was about time I finally bring you" I smile. We grab a blanket from the boot and go sit down on the sand and cuddle up to each other. "I think it's going to rain" Laura frowns while looking up at the sky. "Here" I say and put my jacket over Laura's shoulders to protect her from the newly formed wind. Minutes of silence pass when it suddenly starts pouring down rain. "Come on Laur. Quick" I yell and take her hand, dragging her to my car. "I'm soaked" She squeals. "I have some spare clothes in the boot" I tell. She smiles and climbs into the back seat. "Where"? She asks looking over the back seat. I climb into the back to help her look. "Here" I smile while pulling a bag up and over the chair, our faces so close. "Our first time was in the back seat of a car" She decides to remind. "Yeah it was" I chuckle. I throw the bag of clothes back into the boot and plant my lips on hers then pull her down to lay on top of me. "Ross this can't happen. We just got back together" She says. "So? It can be welcome back sex" I smirk. She doesn't answer so I start sucking on her neck. "I know you love this" I husked. "I also love ice cream so lets get some" She sasses. "Or you can lick something else" I wink. "Okay" She whispers, giving in too easily. Hormones must've taken over because she was undressed faster then a porn star. "Wow someone's excited" I tease. "Shut up, you wanted this first" She reminds. She pulls my clothes off and her hand makes her way down to my boxers. "Go under" I whisper in her ear. I reach up to kiss her and she slips her hand under the band and grabs my dick then starts pumping it in her hand. The car got steamy and the windows fogged up. Even though we were both now fully naked and it was cold outside, I was burning up. She takes her hand off my dick and moves it to rub herself. I pull her further up so her boobs line up with my mouth and I suck on the nipple while my hand rubs her clit. "Can we just get to the good part. We are going to need to go home soon" Laura asks. I nod and sink her onto my cock and thrust, setting a constant pace. I pull her hips down harder and she digs her nails into my back. "Fuck I've missed this" I moan, losing the pace as climax approaches and I cum right inside her. "We forgot a condom" Laura panics. "It's okay. It'll be fine. We won't get pregnant from one time without it" I say and ride out the orgasm then pull out. She licks the cum off my dick and I lick her wet pussy to clean off my juices until the pleasure was already too much for her and she pushes me off. We sit in silence in the back seat for a while. Laura snuggled up to my side as I gently trace my name in her shoulder with my fingers. "This wasn't supposed to happen" She cries after about half an hour of pure silence. "Laur. Babe we've done it before, please just be happy. I really do love you" I smile trying to calm her sobs. "No, not that it happened. That I want it to happen again" She blushes. "There's a hotel right around the corner. Stay with me the night" I beg. "Lets make our last night together for a while a perfect one" I add after she doesn't answer. I see her thinking about it and she finally nods. I kiss her forehead and we get dressed then climb back in the front and drive to a hotel, swinging by a chemist to buy condoms.

**Laura POV**

By 6pm we were both at the hotel and in a room making out on the bed. "Ross I need to know you've really changed" I say pulling away. "How do I prove that"? He asks. "Think of something" I shrug. "Okay Laur. Ill be back" He smiles then hurries off to the bathroom. A few minutes later he returns. "You go hop in the bath, ill give you a massage then order room service" He smiles. "Ross that sounds really perfect" I smile then kiss him and go to walk to the bathroom when ross picks me up and takes me there. "I love you Laura" He smiles. "I love you too Ross" He replies. The bath was a perfect temperature and ten minutes later after my massage Ross had left the bathroom to go order room service. I hear a knock at the door about 15 minutes later so decide to get out of the bath, assuming room service had arrived. I was right! I walked out in a robe to the lovely smell of pasta carbonara and garlic bread as well as some sprite and a rose. "Enjoy beautiful" Ross smiles while pulling my chair out for me. After dinner we were just cuddling in bed and watching a movie.

**Ross POV**

By 10pm Laura was convinced I had changed which worked out perfect for me since I really wanted to sleep with her again. When the movie finished I turned the tv off and rolled on top of her and kissed her chin then her cheek then her lips repeatedly until she wrapped her arms around my neck and we started making out. I wanted her and fast. None of the usual make out session first just us two, alone, skin to skin. I rolled off her and took my clothes off then pulled her clothes off. She didn't seem too eager but I was and we were going to have sex whether she wanted to or not. I rolled the condom on and pushed my penis inside her. Thrusting hard and getting a steady pace within a dozen seconds. After 10 minutes of thrusting she was at her end but I wasn't so I kept thrusting hard. "Ross it hurts" she whines. "Fuck Laura, moan my name again" I whisper. Laura's moans always seemed to make me even more horny and I came right as she moaned loudly into my ear. When I was done I pulled out of a shaking Laura. Even the slightest touch made her flinch. Twenty minutes later Laura was asleep.

**Laura POV**

I'm not going to lie, Ross started to scare me. He always puts me first and makes me feel safe but today he didn't stop when I was in obvious pain. I get it he was probably just really horny but I am starting to question if he really has changed or was just using me. I fell asleep but got woken up a few hours later with Ross putting his dick inside of me. "Ross what are you doing"? I ask yawning. "Laur I need you again, I love you. I want to feel you on me" He says huskily. "I'm still sore Ross" I admit while trying to remove the tip of his dick from my hole. "Please babe. I'll stop if it hurts too much" he says with those irresistible puppy eyes. "Okay" I shrug reluctantly. He puts it in fully and I feel the pain already. "Ross it hurts" I tell. "Don't worry Laur you'll feel good soon" he smirks and thrusts slowly at first then speeds up. "No Ross this really hurts" I moan screaming. "One more minute" He moans still thrusting. A minute later he still didn't stop. It hurt that he really didn't care. When he did stop I was crying. I pushed him away from me and stumbled out of bed, barely able to walk. I grabbed my clothes and put them on then went to leave. "Where are you going"? He asks. "Away from you" I yell and slam the door behind me.

**I DO NOY OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY AND OTHER FAMILIAR REFERENCES. I ONLY OWN A FEW UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS AND THE STORYLINE.**

**IM BACK GUYS! IM SORRY I KNOW I SAID I WOULD HAVE THIS POSTED ON THE FIRST BUT TIME SLIPPED AWAY FROM ME. I REMEMBERED BECAUSE OF MY FABULOUS REVIEWER SADIE WHO MENTIONED IT. IM REALLY SORRY BUT I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL XOXO I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUAL AND PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER WHEN YOU DO. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN ROUGHLY 2 WEEKS. IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN IN MY STORY YOU CAN DM ME OR REVIEW**

**XOXO BECCA**


	2. I'm sorry

IM SORRY I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE UPDATE YOU WANT BUT IM CANCELING THIS STORY. I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH GOING ON AND I HAVE FOR AGES BUT KEPT TRYING TO CONTINUE FOR YOU AMAZING PEOPLE BUT I CAN'T I AM SO SORRY. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND ONE DAY I MIGHT CONTINUE BUT NOT FOR A WHILE. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND XX

XOXO BECCA


	3. Author note

You are all so fantastic and I hate disappointing my readers so I have thought about it and I will finish this story. It'll only be short, a couple more chapters but I can't disappoint you all when you've been so supportive of me with my story. It might take a while so if you can just bare with me but next chapter will be up by end of August. Might be slightly shorter then my other chapters I'm not sure yet but ill try and write it as best and long as I can. I love y'all

Xoxo Becca

P.S, I am having a movie marathon this weekend for some down time before assignments and everything gets too hectic so please review with some of your favorite movies and which ones I should watch. Any genre, maybe some romance and chick flicks but I'm happy with anything :-)


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**FRIDAY 23RD MAY 2014**

**Ross POV**

I got a bit of sleep that night, maybe 5 hours at most. I rolled over to see Laura asleep and I rolled the other way to look at the time which was5:12am. We were leaving for tour today so I thought I should go home now. I left a note on the bench with some cash which read:

Morning Laura,

Last night was fun, hope we can do it again sometime but I gotta go home to get ready for tour. There's some money on the table for a cab ride.

~Ross

I was already packed and ready for tour but it would be easier if I wasn't here when she woke up. I got dressed, grabbed my things then ran out the door. As I got home my family were all asleep so I went straight to my room and crashed on my bed.

**Laura POV**

I am so relieved that the old Ross was back. I have never wanted anything so badly then to have the sweet romantic Ross back and I finally got my wish. I yawn and open my eyes slowly, stretching wide and feeling the other side of the bed for Ross but no one was there. I blink a few times and face my head towards where Ross was that night but he wasn't there, probably in the bathroom. It had been a while and still no sign of Ross so I roll my eyes and get up to go find him. As I go to walk to the bathroom a note on the bench catches my eye. It had my name on it so I decided to read it. When I get to the end it dawned on me that Ross had used me. He used me to get his fix then left like I meant nothing to him. I was so angry, he didn't even have the decency to drive me home when we live at the same place. I was beyond furious, everything that I felt again for him was replaced with hatrid. Yes, I hate Ross. He took this too far and hurt me. I drop to my knees and start sobbing uncontrollably. I rip the note up and throw the small pieces around the room, watching them slowly fall to the ground. Ross wasn't going to get the easy way out of this, he needs to know what he did was wrong and he needs to feel guilt. I wipe my eyes, take a shower then get dressed, leaving shortly after in a cab to our house. When I get there everyone is in the living room. I don't care if I cause a scene so I let my anger out. "YOU JERK" I yell while walking up to Ross and slapping his cheek. "YOU KNOW WHAT ROSS I AM SO SICK OF YOUR GAMES, I AM DONE WITH YOU. WE ARE OVER, I HATE YOU" I yell then storm to my room.

**Rydel POV**

"Whoa what was that about"? Rocks asks. "She still loves me right"? Ross asks with a guilty look on his face. "I don't know man, she was pretty pissed" Ellington shrugs. "What did you do"? I ask. "Nothing" He tells, obviously lying. "I'm going to check with Laura. Riker when Vanessa comes back in the room tell her to come to their room" I say then go check on Laura. "What did he do"? I ask a hysteric Laura crying on her bed. "He used me Rydel. He slept with me then left, he doesn't even care I am so stupid for trusting him again" She cries. "Laura you aren't stupid, Ross is. He is the one who is wrecking everything and I know you won't believe me but he cares more then you think. The look he had when you said you hated him, he was hurt and if he didn't still have some feelings for you he wouldn't have looked that way" I explain. "I don't even care anymore. Me and Ross just aren't the same lovers we used to be. I think it's over for good this time" She chokes out. "I really hope you're gonna be fine on your own Laura" I say while hugging her. That moment Vanessa comes running in and joining in our hug. "Laur don't worry I'm not going with them on tour now, I'm gonna stay with you" Vanessa tells. "No you have to go, you can't leave Rylee" Laura says. "Rylee will stay here with us" She tells. "How does Riker feel about this"? I ask. "He doesn't know yet" Vanessa frowns. "But it's not for too long and I can take her to visit him once a month" Vanessa adds. I know this will break Riker but I just shrug it off because I don't want to cause an argument right now.

**A FEW HOURS LATER- FRIDAY 23RD MAY **

**Riker POV**

It was finally time to leave the house and get on the bus. I go make sure Vanessa had everything packed for herself and Rylee but when I got in her room, they were sitting on the floor, playing a game. "It's time to go now are you packed"? I ask excitedly. "Riker... Laura needs me right now, I can't leave her" She frowns. "Okay well me and Rylee are gonna miss you" I say. "Actually, Rylee is staying with me" She tells. "NO WAY. She's my daughter too and we planned that she is coming, you can't do this" I yell then speak normally so I don't scare my daughter. "Riker you're gonna be late, just go" She says. I walk over to where Rylees bag was packed from last night then I pick up my daughter. "You can stay here, but my daughter is coming with me" I spit then walk to the bus. "Riker you're not taking her with you, she's staying with me" Vanessa yells while trying to take our daughter out of my arms. "You're hurting her" I yell as Rylee started to cry. "We need to talk about what to do here Riker you can't take her" She cries. "And you can't either" I argue back. "Let her decide what she wants to do" I suggest. "Hey Rylee do you want to come on tour with daddy or stay here with mummy"? I ask. "I want to go with daddy" She says. "How long until you're leaving"? Vanessa asks me. "About 20 minutes" I shrug. She nods. "I'm going to go speak to Laura" She says then kisses Rylee then goes inside.

**Ryland POV**

It was time to go and Bec still wasn't talking to me. Lying about leaving was not the way to deal with this and I don't blame her for hating me I just miss her so much. "Time to go baby bro" Rocky smiles while carrying his suitcase to the tour bus, stopping in at my door on the way past. I take one last look at my room and make sure I have everything packed. I wheel my suitcases and carry my bags outside and pack them in the bus. "I love you Bec" I whisper while taking a step on the bus. As I take my seat up the back I realize I'm missing something, not a something but a someone. I run off and grab the car keys from just inside on the bench and get in the car and drive off, getting questioned by my family.

**Vanessa POV**

I can't leave Laura and I can't leave Rylee either so I have to try and work out what I'm going to do and I have to work that out in 10 minutes. I go to Laura's room and hear someone already in there, it was Ross.

**Ross POV**

I really screwed up again, I can't lose Laura but I have a feeling I have lost her this time. I was not going to leave until I apologized to her so I went up to her room to talk. "Get out Ross" she yells. "Laur I need to explain" I say. "Go ahead but nothing you say will make me change my mind about you, you're a user" She spits. "I didn't use you, I love you" I say. "Then why did you leave me"? She asks angrily. "Because I had to get ready for tour and you were exhausted, I couldn't wake you up babe you looked so peaceful" I say with a smile remembering how she looked. "Oh..." She softens. "Please Laura just don't get mad at me. You're still my girlfriend and ill fight for that if you really want to end it but I'm not letting you go" I say. "You still have me Ross. I'm sorry, I overreacted" She smiles. "It's okay babe" I say while going over to hug her. "I gotta go now" I frown. "Ill come see you at the bus, I just have to put shoes on" She says. I kiss her lips then walk out issue to the bus.

**Laura POV**

As Ross left the room. Vanessa came in. "Laura, Riker is taking Rylee" She frowns. "Hey Ness, it's okay I'm good now, Ross explained it, It's okay you can go on tour with them" I smile. "I can't leave you Laur" She says. "Maybe you don't have to leave me and you can go on tour as well" I smirk. "What do you mean"? She asks. "I think I want to come on your instead of record my album" I smile.

**OKAY HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I WONDER WHAT LAURA WILL CHOOSE? **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY DOES MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. I AM PRETTY BUSY BUT I WILL GET IT WRITTEN AS QUICK AS I CAN AND POST AS SOON AS I CAN BUT PROBABLY WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF NEXT MONTH**

**QUESTION FOR MY READERS**

**- DO YOU LIKE ELLIE GOULDING? WHAT ARE YOUR TOP 3-5 FAVORITE ELLIE SONGS? (MY FAVORITE OUT OF WHAT EVERYONE SAYS WILL BE IN EITHER NEXT OR A LATER CHAPTER AND YOU WILL GET A MENTION) **

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**XOXO BECCA**


	5. Chapter 3- final chapter

**CHAPTER 3**

**FRIDAY 23RD MAY**

**Rebecca POV**

Today was the day Ryland was leaving for tour and I was mad at him for not telling me sooner but now in just regretting not having said goodbye. I was in my pyjamas, on my bed when our butler knocks on my door and tells me somebody is here for me. I couldn't be bothered getting dressed or making myself look nice so I went to the door how I was. "Ryland"? I ask shocked, seeing him standing there. "Rebecca come with me. Come on tour. Please" He begs. "What"? I asked shocked. "Baby I was so wrong to not tell you. But we can't just drift away, I'm not going to let us end. Come with me on tour, we can spend the whole holidays together then I can drop you home in time for school. What do you say"? Ryland asks. "Ill have to check, but I would love that" I smile. He hugs me so tight I can barely breathe then pulls back and leans down and kisses me. "I missed doing that" He smiles. "Now lets go ask" He smiles, takes my hand and walks in my house.

**Stormie POV**

"We have to leave, where is ryland"? Mark asks. "Have you tried calling"? I ask. "Yes and he won't pick up" He answers clenching his fists. "Calm down, I'm sure it was something important" I smile. Within 10 minutes he had come home and got out of the car with Rebecca? Laura and Vanessa also came walking out. "I'm coming on tour" Laura smiles. "Are you serious, what about your album"? Ross asks smiling like a kid in a candy shop. "I wanted to come on tour instead, I can record another time" She smiles. Ross runs up and hugs her then kisses her cheek. "Thank you, this will be the best tour ever" He beams. "Bec is coming on tour too" Ryland states. "What"! Everyone gasps. "OMG we all get to be together, this is amazing" Rydel smiles and runs to hug bec. "How did you convince your parents"? Rocky asks her. "That was Ryland who managed to let me come" Bec says. We all exchange hugs then get on the bus. "Bring on tour"! Ellington screams and my kids cheer.

**SATURDAY 24TH MAY**

**Rocky POV**

Last night we just slept on the bus andtonightwe have our first show! It was8amwhen we got woken up for breakfast. We had McDonald's then got back on the bus and continued driving until we got to the venue. It was 12 when we got there so we unpacked all the equipment and went inside to set up. By12:30we were rehearsing while mum, dad, Ryland, bec, Laura, Vanessa, Rylee and the crew watched from the seats in the audience. Ryland also rehearsed his DJing fortonight.

**Ross POV**

First concert of the tourtonightand I am so pumped. We were all dressed and just waiting to be called out for 's colors were red, white and black picked by Ryland. "Okay R5, time for VIP" dad says. We all smile knowing the energy is about to get so crazy. I kiss my girlfriend on the lips "good luck babe" She smiles.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

**Ross POV**

So tour had ended and we were on our way to Puerto Rico to film teen beach movie 2. Everyone that came on tour is coming except for Rebecca and the crew. My family were only staying for a little bit and then they would go home as well an it would just be me and mum.

**2 DAYS LATER**

**Rocky POV**

I was reunited with Maia and I had decided to sneak into her roomtonight. "Rocky what are you doing here" Maia smiles and hugs me tight. "I wanted to come see you" I smile. "Well thank you, I missed you. Come lay down" She says then drags me to the bed. Within minutes we were making out. Tongue on tongue, hand on cheek and bodies touching. It felt so right. "I'm ready" Maia speaks breathlessly. I pull her shirt off over her head and she undoes the buttons on my flannel. We both slip our own pants off then press our lips back together. "Maia I Ive never done this before" I admit. Yes it was true, I was a virgin. "Either have I" she blushes. That made me feel a little better and brought my confidence back. I plant a hard kiss on her lips then trail tiny kisses down her cheek and into her neck where I started to suck hard and bite a little, leaving a hickey. It wasn't that magical or romantic, it was quite an awkward and messy night but I wouldn't of had it any other way. The way our bodies moved together is something I will never forget. We fell asleep together that night and awoke in the early hours so I could sneak back into my room without my brothers noticing.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Rydel and Ellington had 2 kids, an 8 year old boy named Ryder and a 6 year old girl named Rhythm. They were married and still so crazy for each other. They were even expecting another baby girl in a few months.

Ross and Laura had finally found a way to make their relationship work without all the fights. They were engaged after Ross proposed on a trip to Australia at the top of the harbor bridge. Laura and Ross had spent a lot of time babysitting their nieces and nephews and talked about having children. They planned to start trying within a month for a baby.

Ryland and Rebecca were still so in love and not even a second they didn't feel that way. They had one beautiful baby girl named Rosie who was 5 months old. They weren't married or engaged yet but they both knew they would be soon.

Riker and Vanessa had gotten married after finally admitting their feelings for each other. They only had Rylee but were constantly with the family and all their kids that one child was enough.

Rocky and Maia had started dating again after Maia moved back to California. They both couldn't get enough of each other and always showed affection no matter where they were. Kids had been discussed quite early into the relationship which is why they have 9 year old twins, a boy named Reilly and a girl named Renni

**I DO NOT OWN R5, AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY OTHER FAMILIAR CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES. I ONLY OWN A FEW UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE. **

**HEY! THIS IS SADLY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH ASSIGNMENTS AND WORK AND I'VE BEEN SO STRESSED SO I JUST FINISHED WRITING IT AND DECIDED TO UPLOAD STRAIGHT AWAY. **

**I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REPLIED TO MY STORIES. I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME SEEING HOW MANY READS I GOT AND READING MY REPLIES MAKES ME SO HAPPY. YOU ARE ALL SO FABULOUS AND I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST IN THE FUTURE. I HAVE A STORY IN THE MAKING BUT IT WON'T BE UPLOADED UNTIL IT'S FULLY WRITTEN AND I WANT IT TO BE PERFECT SO IT MIGHT NOT BE FOR A YEAR. IT IS ANOTHER RYDELLINGTON STORY BUT IT HAS A LOT OF LIFE LESSONS THAT WILL HOPEFULLY HELP YOU GET THROUGH SOME TOUGH SITUATIONS. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL **

**XOXO BECCA**


End file.
